


Gym Slut

by brennivin



Series: Street Fighter Gayness [3]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Gym Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: Ed is very popular at the gym.





	Gym Slut

“Alright, your guard is better than ever, Ed!”

Hearing words of encouragement from Balrog always put a huge smile on Ed’s face. His mentor wasn’t just his mentor of course; he was also his best friend and even a father figure in some ways.

“You think so?” He chuckled, giving his sparring partner a couple of light jabs and ducking around him.

“You keep this up, and you’ll be ready for your next match quick.”

The two of them dropped their hands and patted each other on the shoulders to signify the session’s end. Ed hoped that their instructor wouldn’t notice how long the other’s gloved hand lingered on his body, but he didn’t seem to see anything. He was just strapping on his own gloves as normal.

“Well, you two can hit the shower.” He remarked, adjusting his shorts. “I’m gonna beat the bag a while.”

They said their goodbyes to their teacher and headed out of the room, Ed’s heart still pounding but for a different reason now.

-

“You alright?” He asked.

Ed didn’t remember his name, so he just avoided addressing him altogether. Because of this, he was a little surprised at how considerate he was being. It was kind of sweet.

“Y-yes.” He spat urgently, “Keep going, come on.”

He liked the way this guy held him – sure, he loved being roughly pounded by his gym partners but this was nice too. One arm cradled his torso, pressing their bodies together. The other was attached protectively to his hip.

“God, bro. You feel so good.” He could feel the guy muttering against the back of his neck as he rocked into him.

Ed relaxed into it, moaning and returning his movements a little bit. “Ah- you t-too…”

He stroked himself lazily as his partner adjusted his angle and fucked him faster. That felt amazing. He threw his head back and he felt lips and teeth on his neck.

He barely managed to speak. “Harder. Please.”

The older man’s loyalty was impressive. As soon as Ed asked him to go harder he lifted him a little and pushed him forcefully against the tiles, his pace becoming increasingly brutal. He almost screamed in ecstasy as yet another change in angle allowed the guy to reach his prostate with little effort. Each stroke brought him closer to heaven.

He bit down on his bottom lip as he finally felt him spill over inside of him, the sensation of another person’s hot release turning to euphoria. He let out another moan as he pulled out, looking over his shoulder to thank him. He hadn’t quite managed his own orgasm, but he’d get what he wanted soon enough.

He was gone pretty quickly and another one was in his place. Ed remembered this one. How could he forget?

“Toby. Hey, man.” He grinned at his gym friend, turning around and letting him grab hold of his legs the way he always liked.

“Nice footwork today, Ed.” He whispered to him, lifting his body into position.

Toby was a bit of a sucker for aesthetics. He worked hard on toning his muscle so it would look good, and liked to take Ed in a very particular way because he insisted that the view was better.

Propped up against the tiled wall, Ed let him throw his legs over his waist and grip his ass with both hands. He loved it when Toby pried his ass open with his fingers and drove into him like this.

Ed wasn’t very heavy at all compared to the others, so Toby didn’t have to work that hard to support his lower body and fuck into him at the same time. The guy looked down at his body, completely transfixed as he watched Ed’s cock twitch and bounce on his stomach. He liked the way Toby watched him. It made him feel attractive.

“You’re so hot. So fucking hot.” He muttered repeatedly, his thrusts shallow and his face flushed a deep shade of red.

Ed said nothing, instead just focusing on how good Toby’s cock felt throbbing and twitching and bumping inside of him. He would question Toby’s feelings towards him on another day. By another day, he meant whenever he could no longer avoid it. This wasn’t supposed to be romantic or anything like that.

Toby came embarrassingly fast, but that was okay. He usually did, anyway. It didn’t change how good it felt to be taken by him.

It took a few moments for the next person to arrive, so Ed reached for his towel and wiped himself down briefly. He’d been working up a sweat for a whole other reason this time.

“Ed? Damn, I didn’t even know you worked out here.”

He turned around quickly when he heard the familiar voice.

“Wh- Mayor Travers? What the _fuck_ are you doing here?”

Cody scoffed and threw his arms up. “Uh… my weekly aerobics session, is what. Is it a crime to keep myself in shape?”

Ed pouted. The past time they’d met things had come to blows, so he was a little on edge. He’d also taken a sound beating from the mayor on that occasion, so he was a little turned on.

“Besides, you know what I’m here for.”

That was a good point. While the young boxer would never admit to finding the older man attractive, he could at least use this arrangement as an opportunity to act on the feelings that had been sleeping in him since they’d fought.

It seemed the way to Ed’s heart was paved with bruises.

“Last time I met you I had to deal out a little punishment by fist.” Cody smirked, stepping closer so that Ed could get a good idea of their difference in height. It was an even bigger turn-on, when he had to tilt his head up to make eye contact with somebody. It got his heart pumping.

“I dunno if that’s gonna do it this time, _Mr. Mayor_.” He sweetly teased, ghosting his fingers over the man’s muscled and scarred torso. “You’re going to have to punish me _good and proper_ this time.”

Travers grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and spun him around, shoving his chest into the tiled wall a little painfully. Ed grunted in discomfort from the impact.

“I’ll say. Somebody ought to teach your slutty little ass a lesson, and it might as well be me.” He purred against the back of Ed’s ear as he took a handful of his ass and squeezed.

Ed was already leaking slightly from being fucked twice in quick succession, but as Cody kneaded his ass he felt hot cum spill onto his thigh and flushed a dark shade of embarrassment very suddenly.

“Look at that. You’re shameful.” He scolded playfully. “What can I do with a stupid little slut like you?”

“Ah- I’m sorry, Mr. Mayor…” He whimpered, sincerely this time.

“Hush.” He instructed, pushing two fingers into him far too easily and working his hole in cruel, quick motions.

Ed gasped and waited for whatever Cody had in store for him. He wasn’t going to pass this up. He’d take whatever he could get.

He leaked even more as the mayor fingered him. It was almost like he was trying to clean out any traces of anybody else. In fact, that’s exactly what he was doing.

“I’m not just gonna use you while you’re already dirty. That just wouldn’t be very nice of me.” He mumbled into the younger man’s neck. “I’ll clean you up and then you’ll be all mine.”

This totally wasn’t part of Ed’s usual arrangement but he ate it up, backing into Cody’s hand and loving the way he wiggled his fingers to press against his prostate. He’d been edged so much already that every little bit of stimulation was overwhelming. Ed needed to cum but Cody was careful to slow down and deny him each time.

“Not yet. I don’t want you to cum just yet.”

Ed whined as Cody removed his hand from his ass. He was shaking with anticipation as he caught sight of his cock, thicker than what any of his gym buddies had to offer and rock hard just for him. It made him nervous.

“P-Please. Hurry up. I want it.” He blurted out, wiggling his hips in an attempt to entice him.

It seemed to work, because Cody gave a low growl and seized him by the hips to line himself up with his wet hole.

“If you ask nicely, you’ll get what you want.” He shrugged, driving into him and letting himself sink in to the hilt.

He’d never felt so full, shaken by just how deeply Cody was able to penetrate him. Despite his best efforts, he felt close to cumming again already.

“Mmmhh, I’m so fucking close…” He wheezed, wriggling again to try and get some kind of stimulation.

The older man held him still, refusing to give him release just yet and swatting his hand away from his dripping erection so he couldn’t finish himself.

“Not until I say so.” He commanded calmly, like he was scolding a dog. “This is a punishment, remember? This is what you get for having a dirty mouth and no respect.”

Ed gave another desperate whine, but he ignored his plight. Instead he took him at a steady pace. The sounds he made were unbelievable. Cody called him a good little whore and deepened his thrusts, pushing all the way in with each movement.

It took Ed a moment to realise he was drooling, his mouth hanging open in a haze. Nobody had ever made him feel this way before, and he felt like he was discovering a whole new side to himself.

“Please, Mr. Mayor. Please let me cum.” He gasped, his entire body on fire. “Please. I’ll be a good boy.”

He felt Cody’s cock twitch inside of him as he said that, so he kept going.

“Please. I promise I’ll be good.”

“Oh, I bet you will.” He responded, slamming into him hard a few times and teasing at his sweet spots again. “You’ll be good just for me, won’t you?”

“Yes. Oh, God yes! Just for you!”

Cody started to maintain a rougher, harder pace. He moaned loudly as Ed’s muscles squeezed and twitched around him and reached under him to grab his cock in his hand. Ed jolted as he started to work his dick in rough strokes. He was struggling to say anything anymore, practically speaking gibberish as Cody pushed him over the edge.

His pelvic floor clenched and his whole body shook as his orgasm hit him like a car. Cody fucked him through it, dragging it out for longer. He’d never cum so hard that he couldn’t see properly, but his vision was blurred and he couldn’t control the flinching of his muscles. As he came to his senses, he felt feather-light and his legs felt like jelly. Cody was still rutting into him hard, clinging to him a little harder and finally spilling into him a while later. The feeling of being filled with Cody’s hot cum was too good. He felt like he’d really conquered him, and it was even better than a fight.

“You liked that, didn’t you?” Cody patted his ass as he pulled out.

The younger man nodded, leaning up against the tiled wall fully spent. “Sure I did. That was great.”

Cody petted his messy hair. “If you like being disciplined, maybe I can help with that in future.”

He looked down, not sure how to answer just yet.

“Hey, don’t bug yourself about it. I’ll leave my card for you.” He reached for his towel and stepped out to have his shower. “Call me if you want.”

Ed nodded silently and reached to turn on the water.


End file.
